That's what you get
by peridotgreen
Summary: When Gale's eight-year-old son finds out Katniss' daughter is ill, he tries to nurse her back to health. Fulffy one-shot, can be read as a prologue to my time-travel fic "Stop All The Clocks".


**[A/N: This is just a cute little one-shot I wanted to write. It fits in with my multi-chapter fic "Stop All The Clocks". If you have any ideas/requests for other one-shots let me know!]**

**That's what you get.**

_Ding. Dong._

Daddy pressed the doorbell outside the Mellarks' house. I loved coming to visit the Mellarks; mummy Mellark was called Katniss and was an old friend of my Daddy's from back when he lived in District Two. She had two children; a baby called Dylan who was very annoying and just cried a lot, and Molly. Molly was the closest thing to an Angel I'd seen in my life. She had shiny, long hair and pretty, sparkly grey eyes and her laughter sounded better than any music in the world. I think I'm in love with her. Mummy says that because I'm only eight I'm too young to be in love, but every time she says that Daddy says "Johanna leave him alone. Young love is a wonderful thing." Then they sometimes argue a bit. Mummy thinks you can't love somebody you knew when you were little and Daddy does and for some reason this is a very touchy topic for them both. Adults are weird.

"Taylor?" I turned at the sound of my name. Daddy, mummy and my sister Laurel were already inside the house. It seemed Peeta had opened the door while I'd been lost in thought. Oops.

"Coooooooming. Sorry uncle Peeta."

I ran into the house and jumped into Auntie Katniss' arms. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Katniss, where is Molly? Why isn't she here?" I didn't want to act like I cared too much that she hadn't come to greet me. I wanted to play it cool. So I added "you know, not that I care." Katniss chuckled.

"She's upstairs Taylor. She's not feeling very well." Oh no! What was wrong?

"Will she be ok?!" I asked frantically. All the adults laughed. I don't know why. This was no laughing matter. They clearly weren't going to be of any use. I leapt out of Katniss' arms and charged up the stairs to Molly's room. I threw open her door and found she had her eyes closed. Was she . . . _Dead?_

"Molly." I shook her arm. "Molly wake up." It wasn't working. I ran back downstairs, out the door and to the car. I knew what I needed.

"Taylor stop." Dad came running after me.

"There's no time daddy. I need my doctor's set out of the car."

"Gale?! Is everything ok?" Mummy said, coming up behind us.

"Yeah, it's fine. Doctor Taylor just needs some supplies."

"You people have no sense of urgency." I shook my head. They laughed. Again. What was it with adults and laughing?! Dad finally unlocked the car and handed me my doctor's set and I ran back to Molly's room. She still had her eyes closed. I got out my steshoscope. I think it's called a steshoscope. I put it round my neck and used it to measure her heart. I couldn't hear anything. I pressed the plastic steshoscope to her chest again and still couldn't hear anything. NO. She was dead! I had to save her. What should I do? She seemed past the point of medical help.

"Dear God, I promise that if you bring Molly back I will be good. I will stop stealing cookies from Daddy's jar in the kitchen and will start paying attention at school. Amen." Nothing happened. Oh dear. Prayer had been my last hope. What now? I started to stand up and hit my head on Molly's bookcase. "OW!" A book fell off and fell open at my feet. It showed a picture of a girl with pretty long hair like Molly's and a man standing over her and leaning in towards her. I read the words underneath.

"And so the princess was woken up by True Love's kiss."

I loved Molly. If I kissed her, would she wake up? It was worth a try. I wasn't sure how I felt about kissing a girl, even if it was Molly. They smelt nice but they were a bit strange and icky. Still, if it would save her it was worth it. I leaned in, steeled myself, and kissed her. time seemed to freeze for a moment. Then, she awoke almost instantly. I smiled and stared at her proudly. "I saved you."

"From what?! I was fine!" She seemed angry. She wiped her mouth and I felt sort of hurt. "Lemme go back to sleep." She turned over and closed her eyes again. I was quite upset and angry. I'd just saved her! What was wrong with her? I didn't understand girls. I sulked towards the door and turned the knob to leave. Then I felt a soft little hand on my arm. It was Molly.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked her crossly. She just smiled in that silly way girls do, like they know everything. Then she kissed me. It was a kiss on the cheek. But it was still something.

"Now get out of my room." She said, pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me.

I _really_ didn't understand girls.

We never really spoke about that kiss again. It was almost as if it had never happened. _Almost_. I got poorly too and had a fever for the rest of the week.

I told Daddy everything and about how angry I was that I was poorly too now. He just chuckled and said "that's what you get for kissing Everdeens."

I asked him what an Everdeen was. And he just laughed. Adults are annoying.

**[A/N: a bit silly, I know but I hope you liked it? Review and tell me what you thought? check out "Stop All The Clocks" to see Taylor and Molly as adults]**


End file.
